Stand by Me
by NikkisAlexander
Summary: An unlikely relationship forms after a series of events which changes lives for the better or is this for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay… on my count…1…2…3, lift!" Iain announces as the lift the small female body off the ground, she young woman screams in pain as they lift her up and carry her free off the collapsed building. The woman grabs Iain's arm and looks up at him before trying to remove her oxygen mask, "Try not to speak" Iain smiles as he tries to comfort her.

"Go! Go! Go!" Josh shouts and all the paramedics and fire service feel the room which is about to collapse, the get outside and place the young woman on the stretcher down on the floor while they reattach the oxygen.

"Help me! I'm going to die!" She screams in absolute agony.

 **Four hours earlier.**

"Are you welling up?" Sam teases as she taps his cheek, since Lily had left Iain he felt a strong connection with Sam, even though she was his ex he felt like something could happen again between them, but for now he decided to keep his ever-growing feelings to himself as Sam is a very loyal friend of his.

Sam places the small teddy down next to the door for the parents and then walks off, Iain tries to keep up with her but she heads into the ladies' toilet, while she's in the toilet a radio call comes in so he walks off down to the ambulance station. Soon Sam catches up with him in the station and the radio call comes through again.

"3006, received and on our way" Iain announces as he climbs into the ambulance with Sam and as her turns the engine on her notices Josh and a few other paramedics climbing into their ambulances too. "Collapsed roof at a community centre… which hasn't been used in years, approximately two casualties" Iain says to Sam as they drive off with the sirens going.

"Well last call of today, do you… erm… fancy going for something to eat after this call?" Iain smiles and tries to keep his eyes on the road.

Sam laughs and looks over at Iain "What are you trying to do… ask me on a date?" Sam chuckles and looks down at her lap.

"Oh… no, no…" He hesitates slightly which keeps Sam's suspicions rising. "Just as friends" Iain smiles and Sam laughs again which makes him blush slightly.

Soon they arrive at the scene of the incident "Come on Iain" Sam smiles as she jumps out the ambulance first and goes into the back and grabs her bag and puts it on her bag, "Helmets needed guys, we can't go anywhere near the site until the fire services have cleared the building" Josh says as he comes back over from the superior fire officer.

"But they is injured people inside" Sam replies in shock, Josh then looks around and points over to two young boys in their early teens, covered in dust, a few scrapes on their heads.

"They got out" Josh replies and Sam looks at him really confused and then grabs Iain and head over to the two young boys who're clearly shocked by their ordeal.

"Hi, I'm Sam a paramedic and this is Iain" Sam smiles reassuringly as she starts to treat the two young boys who are very quiet despite surviving the roof collapse, "What's your name?" Sam asks the small boy of the two.

"…Ashley" He coughs, Sam smiles and reaches over to her bag and turns the oxygen on as she can see and hear that his breathing is getting laboured.

"Okay, Ashley we're going to help you but you need to put this on and breathe deeply for me" Sam smiles again and Ashley does as he's told and looks across at his friend who Iain has just patches up. "What's your friend's name?" Sam asks.

Ashley looks across at his friend who is shaking his head but he tells her anyway, "Kyle" Ashley speaks up and moves his oxygen mask away from his face but Sam puts it back on his face and takes notes on both patient notes.

"Is there anyone else with you?" Sam asks Ashley curiously as she looks up at the degrading building.

Ashley goes to speak but Kyle buts in "…No… there isn't only us!" He says quickly which makes Sam think.

Sam looks back at Ashley and raises an eyebrow, He grabs her hand and pulls her closer "Yes, there is!" He panics as Kyle stands and walks to him, "Please help her!" Ashley says loudly as Iain tries to keep Kyle from hitting Ashley.

"Who, what's her name!" Sam demands as she picks up her bag.

"Helena" Ashley replies.

She stands and picks up what she needs to and grabs her helmet and puts it on, she runs into the building. "Sam! Sam!... Sam Nicholls what are you playing at!" Iain says and chases after her into the building.

"Helena… Helena… can you hear me!" Sam shouts and soon she hears a voice nearby and goes to where she sound is coming from. Sam sees a young girl around about the age of ten curled up in the corner of the room, she is clearly distressed.

"Help me" Helena says in a small voice unable to speak any lounder as she's in shock.

Sam crawls forwards under a beam and gets to the young girl, "Let me help you, I'm here to help… are you injured?" She asks Helena.

Helena shakes her head and covers her eyes as the noises are unbearable of the structure of the building moving and settling. Sam smiles and takes her jacket off and places it around Helena. "You're going to get out of here, I promise you!" Sam smiles and takes her helmet off for a second.

Helena smiles a little as she gains some trust in Sam, they both can hear the fire crews entering the building and Iain shouting Sam's name. "Now I want you to climb out here for me" Sam smiles and Helena does exactly that.

Sam smiles and places her helmet back on her head and picks up her bag and then follows Helena out towards the fire crews. "Sam!" Iain smiles as he sees her appear from under the rubble, she girl hurries over to Iain and another paramedic takes her out.

"See fine" Sam chuckles as she stands upright and she walks forwards but before anyone can think, the floor starts to creak and the ceiling bows a little. Sam steps away from the path which is making a noise but then suddenly the roof collapses on her and she falls through the floor into the basement blow.

"Sam!" Iain shouts as everything evolves around him in slow motion, with his ears ringing he peers over the side and looks down to see if he can see her…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

 _"Okay… on my count…1…2…3, lift!" Iain announces as the lift the small female body off the ground, she young woman screams in pain as they lift her up and carry her free off the collapsed building. The woman grabs Iain's arm and looks up at him before trying to remove her oxygen mask, "Try not to speak" Iain smiles as he tries to comfort her._

 _"Go! Go! Go!" Josh shouts and all the paramedics and fire service feel the room which is about to collapse, the get outside and place the young woman on the stretcher down on the floor while they reattach the oxygen._

 _"Help me! I'm going to die!" She screams in absolute agony…_

Her world spins as she looks up at paramedics looking down at her, "Sam… Sam… stay with me" Iain says as he takes hold of her hand.

Sam's eyes roll again and she loses consciousness. "Okay, we've lost output… let's get her to the ED pronto!" Iain shouts to Josh who is driving…

The following vital hours are a blur to everyone around Sam who're going their best to save the young Paramedic from losing her life. Iain who is still covered in Sam's blood stands at the resus doors watching the events unfold, He doesn't want to lose his only friend, well his closest friend and colleague.

Connie, David, Ethan and Alicia work tirelessly on the young paramedics' body, even though there seems to be no hope a miracle happens for the fourth time of her doing into cardiac arrest, she is stable and able to be monitored and sent off for vital scans that could indicate to the team of doctors and nurses what is happening to Sam.

"Come on Iain, let's get you into some clean clothes" A familiar voice speaks from behind him, Iain looks over his to see Charlie smiling at him happily.

Iain sighs and follows Charlie to the staffroom and finds him some clothes, "Look Charlie I appreciate your help but I don't want to be fussed over, she's my best friend…I L…" Iain cuts himself off and gets up quickly realising what he's about to say and runs out the ED, straight to the ambulance station and changes into his everyday clothes.

Iain decides to go back to the ED but decides against it when he realises he's just being over protective of his work mate. He then heads to the pub with Louise and David and sits drinking a pint. For the next two hours he sits with colleagues drinking trying to forget how critically ill same is as David has given an update on Sam's condition.

"So, the neuro team have been called for Sam, she's got a serious bleed on the brain, they're not sure if she'll pull through or not" David says to the group of colleagues who have formed around a small table in the corner in the pub.

"Poor Girl, and she's got no one. Should we pay her a visit soon?" Noel says to the group.

"I don't see why we should, Sam could be dead in the morning… from what I heard she didn't have her helmet on when she fell, she was asking for a death sentence" Louise says cold heartedly.

"You can't say that!" Alicia speaks up as she's notices Iain sat glaring at her.

Iain feels the rage building up, he can't get over what Louise had said about Sam, He stands abruptly and speaks up "I'll have you know Louise, Sam was wearing a helmet. She fell through a floor… these injuries she's got are a result of what happened, the helmet saved her from dying instantly… and I thought you had a heart. Don't stick your nose it where it's not wanted… let's hope you don't fall through a floor while out with the ambo crew!" Iain says and then downs his pint and leaves the pub and heads straight home.


End file.
